


Un Shinigami lungo l'Adriatico

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach, Japanese Mythology
Genre: Aeneas Needs To Use His Words, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cultural Differences, Demons, Depression, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hell, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ichigo Is Oblivious, Ichigo needs a hug, Ichigo-centric, Italian Culture, Italy, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Karakura Town, Kido, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Reincarnation, Roman Myths, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Venezia | Venice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso el más grande de los héroes puede caer...Y eso Kurosaki Ichigo lo sabe muy bien...<br/>Solo y aislado tras perder sus poderes para ganar la Guerra de Invierno, el antiguo Shinigami Daikō enfrenta cada día con una careta que cada vez siente escaparsele más y más.<br/>Aterrado ante el prospecto de que su depresión se vuelva notoria para sus amigos, Ichigo toma una oportunidad que hubiera rechazado tras conocer a Rukia: Sólo queda esperar que Europa esté lista para él...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Shinigami lungo l'Adriatico

Había pasado un mes y medio tras la Batalla de Karakura.

La ciudad lucía incluso más incólume que antes de ser enviada a la Sociedad de Almas, y sus habitantes llevaban sus rutinas diarias completamente ignorantes del inmenso peligro que corrieron hace apenas semanas.

Pero no todo era igual y el cambio fue casi instantáneo: Apenas despertaron de regreso en el Mundo Humano, más y más ciudadanos de Karakura cuya consciencia espiritual había sido ligeramente superior al del humano promedio comenzaron a alcanzar niveles significativos, siendo capaces de ver a espíritus y Hollows sin necesidad de haber pasado ningún lapso mayor alrededor de un Shinigami para detonar esa habilidad.

Eso no significaba que pudieran combatirlos; pero, aun así, el solo hecho de ver u oír a un Hollow acercarse era una innegable ventaja al correr por tu vida.

Era un fenómeno verdaderamente extraordinario, especialmente en Pueblo Karakura, donde cada aspirante a dictador del universo parecía tomar interés al menos una vez.

Sin embargo, ese rápido ascenso de personas espiritualmente conscientes no hacía sino empeorar la rápida espiral depresiva del héroe residente del pueblo.

Decir que la vida no había sido amable con Ichigo últimamente sería un eufemismo.

Ningún adolescente de dieciséis años debería saber lo que era estar en sus zapatos: Pasar de un “delincuente juvenil” quinceañero a Shinigami Sustituto, a confrontar al asesino de su madre, a _finalmente_ ayudar al mundo en una forma significativa, a ser considerado un criminal a ojos de la milicia del más allá, a contener un Hollow en su cabeza, a liderar de una revuelta, a volverse la segunda persona en obtener Bankai en tres días, a ser – momentáneamente – la marioneta del susodicho Hollow, a unirse a la organización que había estado tratando de matarlo a él y a sus amigos apenas una hora atrás, a Vizard en entrenamiento – porque estaba seguro de que Shinji no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle todos sus trucos –, a líder de otra revuelta, a enloquecer por el tiempo suficiente para asesinar despiadadamente a su adversario más duro hasta ese entonces y traumatizar a sus amigos, al shock de la revelación del pasado de su padre, a ver caer a gente que respetaba y/o apreciaba, a entrenar en el Dangai por tres meses, a hacer la paz con todas las facciones de su alma, a la Batalla Final y a perder en un instante todo lo que lo hacía especial.

Tanto lo que se le fue otorgado para ejercer como Shinigami como aquello con lo que nació.

…No era de extrañar que el pobre estudiante de preparatoria se sintiera totalmente fuera de sí…

Porque eso era todo lo que Kurosaki Ichigo podía adjudicarse ahora.

No más Shinigami Daikō.

No más espíritus a los que ayudar.

No más Zangetsu Ossan, Tensa o Shirosaki.

Retractarse de sus decisiones no estaba en la naturaleza de los Kurosaki…

Sin embargo, observando a sus amigos salir corriendo tras un Hollow, Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse si el precio a pagar no fue demasiado alto…


End file.
